In Your Eyes
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: —Puedes siquiera entenderlo—masculló molesto, sin poder evitar descargar su furia contra él.— ¡No es real! ni siquiera se han hablado o visto frente a frente. Es producto de tu mente, ¡comprénde!—el negó. Aunque Piers tuviera razón y solo la viera entre sueños estaba seguro que existía en alguna parte del mundo.Y la encontraría, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario. [AU] [Valenfield]
**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Esta historia está inspirada en la película In Your Eyes.**

 **Aclaraciones: Historia semi AU y los datos sobre la narración.**

Letra normal – Narración general, sucesos que viven día a día.

Letra en _cursiva. –_ escenas que pasan mientras ellos están dormidos

Letra en **negritas** –Notas de autor, comentarios de la autora.

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **In Your Eyes.**

Prólogo

[Entre la realidad y el sueño]

* * *

Moscú, Rusia. Noviembre 18, 2017. 4:17 PM

 _Observó el lugar incrédula durante unos minutos, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle intentando que su subconsciente reconociera el lugar, en vano. Lograba ver grandes casas de dos pisos frente a ella, algunas de similar color pero ninguna le recordaba el motivo de su presencia ahí. Alzó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos azules siguieran recorriendo la sendera del ardiente sol y el excesivo calor, el cual la confundía a un más. Pero antes de siquiera esforzarse por pensar donde se encontraba una densa capa de humo cubrió las casas, haciendo dificultosa la tarea._

 _Dio unos pasos al interior, descubriendo menos casas conforme avanzaba el recorrido, algunas demasiado viejas para mantenerse en pie, otras cayéndose pedazos y otras le decían en silencio que era un escenario digno de una película estadounidense de acción._

 _Suspiró cuando escuchó el sonido de un grito. Contempló por fin a varias personas correr sin parar alrededor de ella, asustados, escondiéndose entre los escombros y ante ello frunció el ceño confundida._

– _¿Se encuentran bien?_

 _Que recordara, ese no era su habitual departamento. Ni los gritos desesperados los de Rebecca por todavía no revisar los expedientes frente al escritorio aquella tarde antes de aparecer en ese lugar. Viéndolo así, con esos desgarradores sonidos y las casas reducidas a nada, estaba segura que se parecía demasiado a una película de guerra o algo similar._

– _Capitán la evacuación de los civiles fue todo un desastre, debemos explotar la entrada si queremos ganar tiempo hasta que los otros puedan ponerlos a salvo –escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. –. Perdimos demasiado tiempo y nos hemos quedado con pocas opciones salvo el plan de emergencias._

 _Dio un paso atrás despacio, escondiéndose entre las rocas y siguiendo la conversación de ambos hombres._

– _Capitán, rápido –apresuró otra vez. –necesito la orden, no podemos dejarle solo la carga a Finn. Está a veinticinco metros y tiene a los rehenes._

 _El otro hombre, el cual usaba un uniforme militar verde opaco meditó en silencio y ella siguió observándolo. En el brazo derecho portaba un emblema que no pertenecía al ejército y el otro, a comparación del capitán era muchos años más joven y ojos cafés contrariados al ver que su líder no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria._

– _Negativo soldado, es demasiado riesgoso si el resto del equipo sigue dentro. El proseguir podría matarlos innecesariamente y al menos en mi comando no está permitido morirse hasta que eso sea una opción. ¿Entendido?_

– _Pero señor…_

 _El mayor apretó la mandíbula, tanto que casi lograba escuchar el chocar de sus dientes. La mujer siguió atenta el duelo interno de ambos, pero notó también que el hombre no había reprendido al otro por el acto de insubordinación al ser éste la persona a cargo._

– _Es mi última palabra._

– _Capitán… piense en los civiles y los rehenes, nuestra misión es garantizar su supervivencia o de lo contrario tendremos severos conflictos con la ONU. Nuestros hombres podrán lugar sin nosotros, son tus soldados, ellos jamás se permitirían fallar si están bajo tu comando._

 _El joven soldado apretó el rifle entre sus manos orgulloso de él y las palabras masculinas al parecer complacieron al capitán pues apretó el hombro del subordinado con afecto._

– _Aún sea el caso todavía siguen mis órdenes, es mi deber guiarlos hasta el término de esta misión._

 _El mayor sonrió suavemente y ella siguió con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo. Era alto, de al menos uno noventa, tez bronceada, ojos azules y musculatura necesaria para la profesión. Una ligera sombra de barba se asomaba en el mentón masculino. Todo él exudaba autoridad, algo que seguro lo hubiese llevado hasta el puesto, además del exagerado sentido del deber; querido por los suyos y ello nunca lo esperó de un soldado pues según entendía no se daban ese tipo de apego emocional por sus camaradas o superiores._

 _Sintió deseos de avanzar y preguntarle su nombre, pero el joven soldado carraspeó llamando la atención del capitán._

– _Entendido, señor –tragó antes de continuar sin apartar la mirada del entorno. –. Hablaré con Finn para determinar su ubicación y si todavía sigue en posición improvisaremos un plan de emergencia sobre la marcha._

 _Ella arqueó la ceja y esperó la respuesta del capitán que abrió los labios y se detuvo al sentir el crujido del suelo. Antes de procesar siquiera la información el suelo se dividió bajo los hombres que saltaron al costado derecho. Del suelo, logró ver salir una criatura de al menos diez metros de largo y soltó un gruñido que la hizo caer de lleno contra el arenoso suelo. Recordó al instante que su hermano Steve le había contado alguna vez sus sospechas de que el gobierno escondía criaturas para soltarlas en las guerras pero ella le había dicho que eso solo era producto de las baratas películas de acción. Y ahora que lograba ver una no sonaba tan descabellado como Steve lo planteaba._

 _Armas biológicas o lo que fuera, no eran parte de Rusia. Y si la memoria de la historia de su hermano no le fallaba, eso solo era en lugares como África o Estados Unidos. Aunque tampoco el calor y la arena eran parte de Moscú, ese tampoco era su hogar entonces. Si lo fuese, la nieve estuviese cubriendo el terreno y no una criatura que ansiaba devorarlos hasta saciarse._

 _El soldado sacó de su chaleco una radio, la cual encendió y dejó oír la voz de alguien que parecía incluso más joven que este._

– _Tardaron mucho en buscarnos – soltó el capitán mientras ella seguía atenta sus acciones. – Nivans tendremos un cambio te planes. Finn, de dejaremos a ti el rescate de los rehenes y nosotros nos haremos cargo de este infeliz._

– _Entendido capitán –oyó hablar tras la radio. -, déjemelo todo a mí._

 _No pareciera haber rastro de temor alguno. Ni en ambos hombres como tampoco en el tercero tras el aparato._

– _Señor, ya nos faltaba este tipo de acción –bromeó el subordinado. –Terminemos esto para que pueda relajarme y llamar a mi chica._

 _El estómago femenino se retorció ante la sensación de peligro venidero. Era como si pudiera sentir las emociones de alguno bajo su piel. Los hombres estaban acostumbrados al peligro, sí, pero ella no estaba tan familiarizada salvo a su trabajo en una clínica acompañada de su hermano menor y la novia de él. Jugar a ser un héroe era muy diferente, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera debería estar en ese lugar en primer lugar._

 _Ella estiró la mano cuando el capitán Salió del escondite, quedando frente a la criatura quien al verlo chilló otra vez, corriendo hasta él. Lo vio disparar en el ojo enemigo, como igual la sangre correr e impactar contra el piso y ejecutó un segundo disparo que la criatura evitó y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer abruptamente contra el piso y ella se tomó el abdomen adolorida. La sensación punzante del dolor la hizo jadear. Era doloroso, extremadamente doloroso y sin embargo el rostro masculino no manifestó sensación alguna._

 _No tenía ninguna herida, más le ardía a cadera como el demonio. Si necesitaba su ayuda, ella podría brindárselas a ambos ya que conocía todo lo relacionado al campo médico pero también si se descuidaba y acudía a ellos los distraería, poniendo en riesgo su vida, como también la de todo el pelotón ante el fallo._

– _Hey Nivans, comunícate con Marco ahora mismo. Dile que traiga la barricada y derribe a esta criatura de una vez por todas. Estamos en desventaja por no tener armamento especializado como un lanzacohetes o algo parecido –pidió -. Interceptaremos a Finn que debe encontrarse a medio camino y lo ayudaremos lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario pueden llegar a él por distraernos._

 _El otro obedeció, contactando con el radio tras la oreja._

– _Marco, ¿Me escuchas? Habla el teniente, requiero tu asistencia con la barricada lo más pronto posible. ¡Trae tu maldito trasero antes de que nos maten!_

– _¡No se preocupe teniente! – escuchó en respuesta, haciendo sonreír al joven. –llegaré pronto señor, manténganse encubierto mientras los busco._

 _Estaba segura que si alguien viera dicha escena seguro se llevaría una ingrata sorpresa pues dudaba, desde el comienzo, fuera algo natural y aquello solo lograba aumentar su insana curiosidad. Llevó un conteo silencioso de diez minutos cuando logró ver la barricada entrar acompañados del conductor y dos personas que se bajaron para evacuar a las personas que seguían corriendo. Vio al capitán tomar el mando trasero, aferrando la ametralladora dando a entender quien tenía el mando. El otro tomaba asiendo junto al conductor, recargando el arma entre sus manos enguantadas._

 _La criatura reconoció el vehículo y corrió hacia él a velocidad, mostrando lo que parecían ser púas en todo el cuerpo, pero dejando al descubierto una parte frente a su cabeza color rojo brillante._

– _Capitán, eso debe ser su punto débil. –informó alguien tras el radio. – ¡Si conseguimos dar con ella lo venceremos! ¡Dispare a ese lugar!_

 _Él asintió, llamando la atención del copiloto._

– _Piers necesito que Marco busque un mejor ángulo, lo acribillaremos en cuestión de tres disparos. Si funciona todo habrá terminado._

– _¡A la orden señor!_

 _La mujer intentó tragar saliva inconscientemente. Marco presionó el acelerador y los observó maniobrar en zigzag varias veces, mareándola. El arma biológica no se daba cuenta de su presencia aún y con ello las ganas de esconderse no eran del todo necesarias. El arma biológica rugió, haciendo un sonido similar a un gorgojo y sacó de su interior un líquido que impactó contra la barricada y comenzaba a carcomerse el metal, lacerando en el proceso la piel del capital y ella sintió el incesante ardor recorrer desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos. Cayó sobre sus rodillas del dolor, sin embargo el hombre seguía sin manifestar queja sobre su brazo herido._

– _Capitán – el subordinado jadeó, al verlo no reaccionar ante el enemigo. –, no tenemos tiempo capitán, ¡Acribíllalo de una maldita vez que va a matarnos!_

 _Paladeó la tensión del hombre, ella supuso por el tic de su cuerpo que estaba preparándose para ejecutar su jugada y sin embargo la mano masculina temblaba suavemente, producto del ardor de la extremidad, desconcentrando su mejor juicio y a ella poniéndole los nervios de punta._

 _Abrió los labios, dejando salir un sonoro jadeo. –H-hazlo…– gimió e intentó ponerse de pie. –, con un demonio. ¡Dispara ya!_

 _El soldado sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance como si pudiera en escucharla enfocó la mira en dirección del objetivo y disparó, impactando de lleno el punto clave y mató con rapidez, partiendo aquella enorme cabeza en dos. Algunos trozos de cerebro manchaban el pavimento, mezclados con el hedor a muerte. Sin embargo ella solo podía pensar en él librando la batalla._

 _Marco disminuyó la velocidad del vehículo aliviado. Aparcó cerca del edificio, metros adelante otro hombre más joven llegaba a ellos con tres personas con uniformes de la ONU, señal de que los dichosos rehenes también estaban a salvo._

– _Vaya, esto estuvo cerca Chris –vociferó Piers palmeando el brazo de su capitán preocupado por la herida. – todavía nos queda mucho que hacer, eso quiere decir que nuestra lucha todavía no termina. Pero al menos esto es un avance,_

– _Sin mencionar que debemos hacer papeleo – se quejó el joven. –genial._

– _Deberías ir a chequearte esa herida Chris. En un lugar como este no es recomendable…_

– _No te preocupes, por el momento informemos a central la situación_

 _Ella dejó de escuchar cuando comprendió que al fin conocía su nombre._

 _Chris, se llamaba Chris._

 _Alargó el brazo, tentada en volver a llamarlo. Quizá, si se esforzaba seguro lograba llegar hasta él…._

…

* * *

Sintió el suave taco de unas manos acariciando su hombro derecho, intentando sacarla del trance donde se encontraba. La imagen del grupo se soldados se volvió distorsionada a medida que iba recuperando la consciencia y en respuesta apretó los ojos, intentando inducirse nuevamente al mundo aquel y tal vez, aquella molesta sensación pasaría más el ataque no cesó. En vez de eso volvió intenso, obligando a Jill Valentine a abrir los ojos con desgano.

En lugar de encontrarse el rostro duro del soldado, logró ver unos ojos azules divertidos casi del mismo color de ese hombre. Sin embargo los cabellos de aquella mujer frente a ella eran de un rojo intenso, mezclados con una sonrisa burlona. Bufó en respuesta, reconociendo quien era. Se trataba de Claire Redfield, la novia de su hermano menor. Usaba unos pantalones negros de vestir entallados, una camisa de seda color rosa en conjunto a un chaleco negro y sus lentes del mismo color, señal de recién haber salido del trabajo. En la mano izquierda traía consigo una pluma de almohada que suponía había usado para despertarla, cosa que siempre esperó desde un principio, todo en realidad había resultado un sueño extraño producto de su mente cansada.

Sin embargo el brazo todavía le dolía, aunque fuera gracias a dormir sobre sí mismo estando sentada en el escritorio con los mismos papeles de Rebecca todavía sin leer. Jill suspiró apoyando la espalda contra la silla y observó a Claire tomar asiento en el mueble frente a ella, observándola con curiosidad.

–Claire, si estás haciendo cosas innecesarias que me hacen perder el tiempo deja de hacerlo. Tengo papeles por firmar antes de iniciar las consultas y las personas suelen llamar antes de entrar a departamentos ajenos.

La pelirroja bufó en respuesta, apuntando a las hojas todavía ordenadas.

–No te veo haciendo el trabajo Valentine. –contratacó restando importancia, meciendo la mano de un lado a otro. –lo siento Jill, pero te veías demasiado concentrada en tu sueño que no pude resistirlo. ¿Era interesante? Te tomabas el hombro y decías cosas raras, ¿O acaso se trata de un hombre?

No, aunque reconocía Claire no estaba tan torcida con sus suposiciones. Antes de cualquier cosa la rubia albergaba un orgullo monumental y alguien como la Redfield jamás debía enterarse. Pero estaba segura que Claire tampoco se rendiría fácilmente pues si había hecho que Steve la trajera hasta Moscú siendo de otro lado del mundo interrogarlo para conseguir información le sería pan comido. Jill no conocía a la familia de la pelirroja en Rusia, solo Steve quien vivía con ella desde seis años antes cuando decidió abandonar su antiguo hogar. Y a pesar de ser ruidosa, nada seria, con el carácter impulsivo la apreciaba.

–Claro, suelo soñar con hombres siempre. –le respondió sarcástica, poniéndose de pie para masajearse el cuello tenso. Luego recordó algo importante. –Claire, ¿cómo rayos entraste al departamento si no tienes llave? Por favor dime que no rompiste la puerta de nuevo.

La Redfield frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio y sonrió suavemente. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Claire le había roto la puerta, pues solo estaba de visita por Rusia y Steve le soltó sin premeditación que no pensaba dejarla irse tras la pelea de ella con su familiar por tomar un vuelo hasta ahí sin consultarlo. Estaba tan molesta con el pelirrojo que simplemente disparó contra la puerta, rompiendo el seguro y exigiendo explicaciones.

–Nuca olvidarás nuestro primer encuentro ¿cierto? – la rubia negó divertida, observándola ponerse de pie con frustración. –ya te pedí disculpas e incluso pagué los daños ¿podemos simplemente olvidarlo?

–Tal vez en algunos años – respondió.

–Como sea –gruñó la pelirroja y señaló su reloj de pulsera. –Vine gracias al bastardo de Steve que sigue preocupado porque la doctora Jill Valentine no acudió a su cita familiar con su Psicólogo para que le entreguen sus llaves y puedan dejarlo conducir. La mujer no contestó sus llamadas y pensó que alguien debía abogar en su defensa cuando los de tránsito lo llamaran estúpido por saltarse las leyes vehiculares. Además, me dio sus llaves.

La pelirroja extendió la mano y dejó ver el juego de llaves entre sus manos pálidas. Jill se abstuvo de preguntar cómo él consiguió el duplicado sin su consentimiento y Claire no le hubiese reprendido en el proceso. Suspiró, sintiendo pena por el par que al parecer carecían de remedio gracias a sus personalidades extrovertidas. Aun así, ambos eran personajes respetables trabajadores de la compañía médica familiar. Más todavía seguían siendo para ella dos idiotas unidos por la gracia de dios.

Jill se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz, cansada y aspiro aire.

–Necesitaba descansar, como puedes apreciar estoy bien Claire – buscó la bata sobre la silla, cogiendo el móvil en el proceso. – Habla a Steve, dile que me pondré en contacto con él cuando termine mi jornada laboral y todavía tengo demasiado por hacer antes de ver a Rebecca para los detalles del proyecto. Ada se ha retrasado por algún motivo, lo cual estresará a Hunnigan y no quiero soportarla cuando se enoja, es insoportable.

Vio el semblante confundido de Claire, seguro quería decirle algo que la ayudara a disminuir su estrés. Ambas trabajaban en diferentes lados del hospital por lo cual era imposible que comprendiera la magnitud del asunto. Ellos eran dueños de la mejor clínica-hospital de todo Moscú y su deber siempre sería mantenerlo como tal aunque estuvieran en términos legales con Albert Wesker que era antiguo director de la compañía. Aunque ganar la presidencia del hospital era la meta ambiciosa de Ada, todas tenían dudas. Aunque si tenían a Ingrid Hunnigan de su lado podrían vencer a cualquier candidato que se presentara.

Tres hermanos dirigían la compañía, ella entre la lista, Steve y el tercero que todavía no se daba el lujo de aparecer.

–Por cierto, extraño a Leon –volvió a comentar la pelirroja. –tu hermano suele perderse mucho tiempo Jill, pero bueno, te dejo hacer tu absurda papelería pues tus consultas comenzaran pronto. Y evita dormirte o volverás a sonar con el hombre… a menos que eso sea lo que quieras: deshacerte de mí para verlo a él.

Vaya tontería, se dijo dentro de su cabeza. Quizá tal vez algo hubiese de cierto aunque no creía que el mismo sueño volviera a repetirse, como tampoco era algo que fuera a generarle interés.

–Claire, no todos los sueños son reales –respondió, Claire se abstuvo de decir algo más al verla meditar sus propias palabras. –solo olvídalo Claire, es algo sin importancia.

–Entonces si es un hombre –le guiñó el ojo divertida. –vaya, todavía tienes interés en el sexo opuesto. ¿Puedo saber su nombre Valentine?

Ahora ella fue quien arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose tonta por perder ante una mujer joven.

–Como si fuera a saberlo – se dio por vencida, sin soltar del todo información. –, o fuera algo real. Pero es imposible que una persona de un sueño al que no se ha visto exista. Hubiera sido grato conocerlo

Claire sonrió suavemente. Jill rara vez hablaba de buena manera sobre algún ejemplar masculino desde lo ocurrido con el ex novio de ella. Quien fuera, alcanzaba el rango de tolerancia de su rubia compañera y eso era un avance emocional agradable de ver.

–Todo estará bien rubia, ahora concéntrate en tu reunión. –la doctora tomó el resto de los papeles a la par que Claire miraba su reloj. –Es tarde, todavía tengo algo de tiempo si necesitas mi ayuda porque andaré por las oficinas de trabajo social hasta media noche y no te olvides de ver a tu hermano.

Jill asintió. Recordó la cara del capitán y negó con la cabeza suavemente, observando a Claire salir contenta. No era momento de pensar en ellos, solo eran parte de una mente cansada.

–Claro, me aseguraré de llamar

Aunque eso no evitaba que deseara verlo nuevamente mientras dormía, para nada.

…

Dallas, Texas. Noviembre 18, 2017. 20:23PM

Chris Redfield se masajeó las sienes, disgustado, al ver que tras pasar dos horas escribiendo tediosos informes la visión se le estaba tornando borrosa. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio flexionando ambas manos en un intento de recuperar a circulación de sus manos entumidas. Como era usual tras el término de cada misión se necesitaba reportar todo con detalles para los altos mandos y llevar un registro en caso de nuevo atentado pero seguía siendo un fastidio quedarse a llenar pilas de papeles cuando debería buscar a alguien en otro país. Además, odiaba el tono formal del papeleo y además pertenecían al equipo de fuerzas especiales, lo suyo siempre era el trabajo de campo no encerrarse entre cuatro paredes a morir de aburrimiento y para su desventaja el Teniente Piers Nivans estaba de acuerdo con el protocolo.

Al menos los rehenes estaban a salvo, custodiados por el representante de las naciones unidas ya que el día había sido agitado para todos.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse sin consentimiento supo inmediatamente quien estaba ahí, poniendo pésimo el humor que cargaba desde la mañana. Piers se paró frente a él con el ceño disgustado e irritado al ver las pocas hojas donde debía estar redactando.

–Capitán ¿Cuánto lleva haciendo eso sin avanzar? Si central pide el documento estaremos en problemas… otra vez. – suspiró canso, tomando asiento junto a la silla y jugueteando los libros junto a su líder. – Logré contactar a Leon hace veinte minutos y le comenté sobre el trabajo conjunto con su institución antiterroristas, déjeme decirle que aunque confío en el agente Kennedy todavía veo muy estúpida esta afiliación con la DSO, señor.

Él igual estaba de acuerdo con el Teniente en aliarse con el gobierno, más los terroristas también se unían entre ellos, cosa que dificultaba su captura y no les dejaba otro remedio salvo pedir ayuda.

–Carlos Oliveira aprobó la idea Piers, nada pude hacer para cambiarlo. – se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cansado. – aprovechará la afiliación porque se casará con una mujer de otra compañía y la unión fortalecerá el pacto entre ambas instituciones antiterroristas.

El teniente soltó un quejido, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Leon no parece estar de acuerdo señor, tengo la misión de convencerlo ya que su compañera sería un aliado de gran impacto. Según el reporte ella es reconocida a nivel mundial, y pensaba pedirte ayuda, tal vez puedas hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Chris lo dudaba. Si algo tenía Leon Kennedy era orgullo, pues recordaba que estaba peleado con sus familiares lejanos desde cinco años atrás, sin ceder a ponerse en contacto. En cambio, Hunnigan parecía ser un punto débil pues la consideraba importante, tanto para desaprobar la relación de cuatro años con Carlos Oliveira a distancia, juntos formaban una pareja formidable que añadía un bonus favorecedor para ambas compañías y pese lo atractivo de ello la unión no tenía contento a nadie en ningún bando aliado, pero mantendría a salvo el mundo y esa era la meta contra el bioterrorismo.

–Por cierto, Chris… –Piers se tronó el cuello, girándolo en círculos. – estuve investigando tu pedido personal, han revisado cuatro veces el terreno y al parecer nadie ha visto a una mujer hablar con voz extranjera, seguro lo habrás imaginado ¿no te parece? Nadie en su sano juicio se tomaría unas vacaciones aquí.

El retomó el escrito ceñudo. Tal vez Piers o medio equipo no lo hubiese escuchado, pero estaba seguro que esa voz femenina existía, diciendo que disparara de una vez para garantizar su victoria en un inglés pésimo. La había jadeante, conteniendo el dolor e intentando hablar el inglés a la perfección. Ella era real, estaba seguro y su equipo por primera vez estaba fallando en localizar a una simple civil.

Redfield cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado. Tal vez si dormía unas cuantas horas la idea de esa mujer desapareciera.

–No imaginé nada lejos de la realidad teniente. –soltó, haciendo énfasis en los rangos a propósito. –. Si eso es todo vete, Leon rara vez logra persuadirse y Carlos irá de visita hasta donde vive su prometida para hacer el trámite legal con Kennedy.

Piers rodó los ojos sin extrañarse que el amigo de su capitán decidiera tomar vuelo a otra parte del mundo.

–Si me permite opinar señor, su camarada Kennedy es demasiado don juan para su propio bien. –opinó disgustado con la idea, masajeándose nuevamente el cuello. –está bien, iré a tratar con Kennedy antes de irse. Mientras tú termina el reporte Chris y pronto podremos irnos a casa. Necesito ver a mi chica, pronto te la presentaré.

El teniente se paró de la silla, con las manos en el cuello, Chris pensaba seriamente que era él quien debía ir al médico al tener varios días ese dolor. Lo vio salir malhumorado y dejó caer la cabeza contra el escritorio creando un ruido seco. Ladeó el rostro, observando una vieja fotografía de él con su hermana y maldijo en voz baja, apartando todas las cosas fuera del alcance visual. Luego los terminaría para regresar al hotel, por mientras tomaría un descanso.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El sueño le estaba ganando partida.

* * *

 _Observó el lugar incrédulo, dando ligeros golpes contra su mejilla intentando sacar la imagen frente a sus ojos azules. El lugar parecía ser la entrada de un hospital y el letrero escrito en otro idioma seguro pudiera reafirmarlo. Era de al menos nueve pisos y parecía ser importante, más no era eso lo que llamaba si atención, si no los copos de nieve que impactaban contra algunas ventanas o morían en el suelo blanco. Chris elevó la mano, atrapando el copo entre su mano áspera, derritiéndolo al instante. Estaba confundido, no lo negaría, más sus pies se movieron automáticamente hasta la entrada del hospital y abrió._

 _Se encontró con un consultorio abierto, dada la cantidad de objetos médicos, la camilla y la báscula para pesar pacientes. Dos anaqueles de medicamento, un escritorio con una computadora en medio y un artefacto para medir la presión arterial. Paredes blancas, sábanas verdes, estetoscopios sobre la mesa… sí, definitivamente estaba en el hospital._

 _Antes de siquiera abrir la boca escuchó pasos acercarse e instintivamente se escondió en la mampara junto al artefacto de los rayos X._

– _Adelante señor Spencer puede pasar, solo tomará unos minutos su chequeo –habló una mujer rubia de ojos grises que usaba una bata médica acompañada de un traje quirúrgico color verde olivo. Junto a ella un hombre de al menos ochenta años en silla de ruedas era empujado al interior del cubículo. Traía consigo una máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales constantes, los cuales parecían estar estables pues como soldado necesitaba diferenciar a su pelotón en buen estado de los que necesitaban redarse a reposar._

– _Gracias doctora, seguro la herida se infectó a pesar de tomar las medidas preventivas. – el hombre alzó su bata, revelándole a Chris una bolsa de colostomía con el orificio enrojecido. –lamento molestarla en su descanso._

– _Tranquilo, es normal que en algunos casos se infecte dada la edad que tiene –le sonrió la rubia, apoyando la mano sobre el anciano. –te daré unos antibióticos para controlar la infección y si todo sale bien lo veré en un mes. ¿Entendido?_

 _Chris parpadeó dos veces. No lograba comprender lo que decían dado el idioma que hablaban pero ella intentaba manejar el inglés y lo mezclaba con otro acento. Cosa que le recordaba a la mujer que le habría gritado en su misión pero esa no podía ella y tampoco estaba en Dallas dado la cantidad de nieve afuera._

 _Dio dos pasos hacia la mujer decidido a llamarla pero el ruido de algo rompiendo la ventana llamó su atención, escuchó el sonido reconocible de las pistolas semiautomáticas impactando contra las cosas y los gritos de terror aparecieron._

– _Doctora, ¿escuchó eso? – preguntó Spencer. Vio a la rubia cubrirlo con su cuerpo, arrastrando hasta quedar junto a Chis tras la mampara médica._

– _Seguramente problemas. – atinó a responder arrastrando la sillas de ruedas. –escuche señor Spencer, quédese tras la mampara que divide el consultorio mientras busco cómo sacarnos de aquí_

– _Doctora Jill, usted no puede… – ella negó con la cabeza, aferrando con fuerza el mango de la silla en el proceso._

– _Usted solo manténganse en silencio y no se preocupe, estaré bien. – le sonrió al anciano. –le pido su cooperación señor Spencer, si nos mantenemos serios seguro saldremos de esta._

 _Jill tragó en seco. Los ruidos aumentaban, lo cual sugería que estaban cerca de su posición e intentó mantenerse serena o al menos eso logró divisar Chris Redfield. Instintivamente tanteó la cadera en busca de su arma, sin encontrar ningún artículo útil para la situación. La rubia no tenía miedo alguno, notó el castaño, ni siquiera cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y dejó ver dos hombres altos que no intentaban cubrirse el rostro para ocultar su identidad. Y ella no parecía retraída, entonces daba la sensación de que los tres se conocían de algún lado y no era un atentado bioterrorista común, solo un simple altercado en la clínica._

– _Al fin te encontramos rubia. Eres parte crucial del comité ¿cierto? – el hombre próximo a ella le apunto con el arma. –Comunícate con tu líder, necesitamos que le devuelva favores a nuestra jefa y no está nada complacida con su estúpida actitud._

– _Ese hombre ya no dirige nuestro centro médico. Si desean localizarlo solo busquen en otra parta. – Jill avanzó hacia el hombre. –eso no es todo lo que buscan ¿no? Ahora sé sincero y dime qué demonios quieres._

 _Chris parpadeó confundido. Que el recordara, no habían mujeres tan dementes para enfrentarse solas a dos hombres armados sin sentir ápice de temor. Sin embargo lucía decidida y el hombre al percatarse que no serviría dialogar con ella le disparó. Ella se tomó la mejilla y lo empujó contra la parad, boqueando al otro en una maniobra impresionante._

– _¡El bisturí! – gritó. La mujer miró confusa y el capto que no podía comprender del todo sus palabras por lo que lo intentó en su idioma ruso. – ¡Maldición usa el bisturí!_

 _La vio clavar el artefacto con fuerza, dejándola sobre el piso. Sintió algo contra su abdomen y notó que el otro tipo la golpeaba en el mismo lugar, desconcentrando sus sentidos. Masculló otra maldición poniéndose de pie, tragando la sensación de sangre y preparándose para entrar en acción._

– _Voy a matarte infeliz…_

– ¿Chris?

El castaño soltó un gruñido, observando el paisaje distorsionarse a medida que entraba en consciencia. También alguien lo llamaba desde alguna parte de la oficina pero apretó los ojos con fuerza, buscando ver a la mujer en medio del asalto, sin éxito, ya que la otra persona le abrió el ojo derecho y se encontró a Piers con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojado por la papelería sin terminar.

– Que rayos – llevó la mano al mentón del joven Teniente. –Piers, eres tú ¿cierto?

En respuesta Nivans desvió la mirada incómodo.

–Señor, esto es invasión del espacio personal. – el teniente lo apartó avergonzado con la proximidad de sus rostros. Carraspeó nervioso. – Chris, tengo una novia y para mí usted es…

El castaño gruñó mirando el paisaje comenzar a distorsionarse. Alguien lo llamaba desde alguna parte, pero corría el riesgo de no seguir mirando el asalto. Alguien le abrió el ojo derecho y vio a Piers con el ceño fruncido.

Chris tosió, comprendiendo el significado de las palabras masculinas que insinuaban una relación extraña no conveniente entre los dos y bufó en respuesta retomando las distancias. Solo en esos momentos se preguntaba qué diablos tenía Piers en la cabeza cuando sabía que estaba en un noviazgo de diez años con una mujer. Era un buen soldado pero su imaginación carecía de sentido.

–Deja de decir estupideces Piers, tuve un sueño extraño. Es todo.

Notó el dolor de su pierna izquierda todavía, en el mismo lugar donde la mujer estaba herida y en su lugar no debiera sentir esa sensación, menos si era dentro de un sueño.

–Mientras tu absurdo sueño no sea con aquella mujer… – Chris iba a protestar pero el ceño desafiante de Piers lo obligó a callarse, – es producto del cansancio capitán, solo debes olvidarlo. Ya tenemos la respuesta de centra, ahora mismo podemos dar marcha.

–Bien. – intentó levantarse, más el teniente negó con la cabeza.

–Aunque primero terminarás el informe –presionó. –los sueños son eso nada más capitán, no le dé más vueltas.

Chris asintió. Todo el asunto le parecía confuso, aunque algo dentro de él le dijera que la sensación distaba de ser elocuente, Piers tenía razón. No significaba nada.

Jill, Jill, Jill. Real o un sueño, iba a ser difícil olvidarse de ese nombre.

.

.

.

 **Lo sé, seguro hay personas diciendo "Porqué rayos no actualizas y dejas de hacer nuevas" siento eso, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo xD. Esta historia lleva un bien tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que por fin pude terminarla, ¡y nada mejor que el Valenfield! En fin, les recomiendo la película, es bastante interesante y les dará una idea de cómo se irá desarrollando la historia. No planeo hacerla muy larga, pero a veremos. Por mientras, se sabe que Piers tiene una novia y Carlos se casa. ¿Quiénes serán las parejas? ¿Qué otros pairings quieren ver?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

 **Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
